


in front of you, im bboom bboom

by riee



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Grim Reapers, Attempt at Humor, Crushes, Fluff and Crack, How Do I Tag, Jaehyung is that popular guy at school, M/M, Sungjin and Wonpil are the bestest bros, Wonpil is just your average schoolgirl inlove, lapslock, this is ooc killme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riee/pseuds/riee
Summary: in which kim wonpil gets noticed by his crush-in reality, it was just a short eye contact.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi i recently got an account here and this is my first ever fic?? and i have no idea how to write a decent fic in the first place i just needed me some jaepil and i wrote this @2AM  
> sorry for any wrong grammar and such english isn't my first language. i hope i'll get to improve !! uwu

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **onepeel:** hYuNg hELP

 

 

 

  
**sungjean-hyung:** what did u try to burn ur house down again haha

 

 

 

**onepeel:** hyUnG dOnt hAHa mE tHIS is mOrE sERIOus i tHINk i neED mEdICal aSSisTance

 

 

 

 **sungjean-hyung:** when was the last time u said something serious to me lol

 

 

 

 

 **sungjean-hyung:** calm thyself wonpil fix ur damn typing first im getting dizzy

 

 

 

  
**onepeel:** iM pAnIcKing hYunG i hAve nO tIme tO fIx mY tYpInG

 

 

 

  
**sungjean-hyung:** yeah whatever just tell me what happened asap im @ work today

 

 

 

 **onepeel:** oK

 

 

  
**onepeel:** SO HE

 

 

  
**sungjean-hyung:**???

 

 

 

 **onepeel:** hE nOtiCeD mE hYUNG

 

 

 

 **onepeel:** nOTICEd

 

 

 **onepeel:** ME

 

 

  
**sungjean-hyung:** excuse me who??????

 

 

 

  
**sungjean-hyung:** hey pili u still there?

 

 

 

 

  
**sungjean-hyung:** hello my cutest friend wonpil u still alive??

 

 

 

 

 

  
**sungjean-hyung:** oh my god kim wonpil

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **sungjean-hyung:** did i just fucking saw u faint across the street

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

it was a weekend.no hell classes and scary math lectures. just a perfect day to relax and shit. wonpil decides to go for a walk at a nearby park which  was wonpil's favorite place since the park was far from all the negativity in the world. there were soft sun rays beaming down, cool breeze touching his skin and colorful bubbles blown by children. wonpil loved it and decides to takes a photo of the scenery in front of him with his phone, not noticing he had taken a photo along with a familiar figure, looking directly at the camera.

 

_screw that,_

 

wonpil knew the stranger.

 

  
it was park jaehyung, the school's popular good-looking guy whose voice is like that of an angel and can even play the guitar.in short, wonpil's love of his li- crush. _yep_

he slowly bring his phone down,their eyes meeting. _fuck_. wonpil was screaming internally.

call it cringey but like in your typical kdrama,wonpil felt like it was only the two of them in the park. _world in slow motion_

_'i want to thank my mom for giving birth to me, i do not deserve this'_

this moment soon didnt last as reality starts to hit wonpil when jae starts to walk away. wonpil was left there standing, mind still blank.

 

 

 

 

sungjin did not expect this. he knows wonpil is normally dramatic but this is just _wow._ he just wants to work at the cafe in peace

...though he knows wonpil needs him in some times. there was one time when wonpil had almost burn the house down in an attempt to fry an egg. _it was traumatizing_

 

  
"hey hoe wake up" says sungjin as he tries to shake wonpil.

  
sungjin had carried wonpil to the cafe where he was working since he did not want to gather attention on himself trying to wake his friend in the middle of the street just because of a "senpai noticed me " situation.

  
"hyung what the fuck" wonpil finally wakes up

"thats the first thing u say to me after i saved u? rude" sungjin rolled his eyes,offering wonpil a glass of water which he believes might help bring wonpil back to his senses

  
" u already know how much i love u hyung" wonpil says as he drink from the glass, making winks at sungjin

  
"oh my god just tell me what happened"

 

 

 

 

 

" thats it? " sungjin asks and starts laughing at wonpil, he finds it silly that his friend would freak out with just an eye contact with that jae guy. _is jae a even a god or something he wonders_

" hyung what do u mean thats it. it was life changing. especially when we stared at each other"

"what the fuck it was barely a minute tho"

" hyung shut up"

 

  
it was already afternoon when sungjin had finished his shift at the cafe and wonpil had finished his storytelling for the umpteenth time _sungjin could even memorize wonpil's story by heart by now_ both of them were returning home. they were chatting about just random things while walking like how sungjin had put _brian_  on the customer's cup which the owner originally had a name _younghyun_.

 

 

" bye hyung see u tomorrow! thanks for listening to my nonsense i love u" wonpil waved as he unlocks the gate to his house. wonpil arrived home first.

" see ya, dont get too whipped for jae i love me too "

 

 

 

" i'm home " he greets as if there was someone home. his parents usually come home late and his brother is probably working too. he goes to wash himself first, change clothes and went to eat dinner which he _definitely_ did not cook. soon, he went upstairs and went to his room.

 

"i've been blessethhh" wonpil throws his phone at the drawer. _yes, throw_   then flopped himself to the bed and giggles like a teenage girl thinking of what had happened earlier.

 

 

 

**_ding_ **

 

 

 

"who the fuck would text me i have few friends" he lazily tries to reach for his phone and unlocks the password to his phone. he was confused when he saw a message with unfamiliar contact-- _an unknown number_.

 

" text prank?" wonpil believes it was a scam or something but to his surprise it was something decent

 

 

 

 

  
**unknown number:**

Hi, good day! is this Kim Wonpil-ssi? if it is, then can I ask you a favor?  
As part of the upcoming school event, I was wondering if you could join in the band...I heard you can play the keyboard and sing? which is perfect since sadly, one of our keyboardist will go out of country with his family during the event. But, no pressure though we will respect your decision. Thanks!

 

 

  
_hmm i'll think about it... who's this btw??_

 

 

**unknown number:**

That's great! I'll tell you the full details tomorrow at lunch time, if that's okay haha. This is Park Jaehyung by the way.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewoo !!!  
> i just want to thank everyone who's actually reading this fic sdfsdgsdg i dont deserve u DD:  
> \+ sorry if i write too many dialogues (and spaces- aHAH

* * *

 

※ ※ ※

 

 

  
**♪♫♬**

_neo got my back_

  
_culture things_

  
_tech tech_

  
_on my mind_

_neo got my back_

  
_culture things_

  
_tech tech_

  
_on my mind_

_neo got my back_

  
_culture things_

  
_tech tech_

  
_on my mi-_

 

  
"shut uuup" wonpil groans as he tries to reach for his noisy phone which he didn't know was out of his reach and eventually, he fell off his bed.

"hey are you okay??" a familiar voice asks, a worried look on her face.

"ah yes mom i'm always fine"

she giggles "mom will be going first ok? breakfast's already waiting for you downstairs."

  
he lazily gets ready for school, knowing it was a monday.

mondays really sucksーand the worst _( or maybe the best? )_

since he remembered that he's about to meet jae. _the great park jaehyung_

 

 

 

  
***

 

 

 

"hyung can i ask u a favor?"

 

 

 

"it depends...what did u do this time?"

 

 

 

  
sungjin and wonpil were on their way to school as usual. the school was a walking distance. you can  
even wake up late and go naruto run to save ur attendance. _no, wonpil was **definitely** not in that situation before._

 

  
" can u replace me on lunch time pls"

 

"and why would i do that?" sungjin raises his eyebrows in curiosity "i don't even look like you even the  
slightest bit" he added

 

"no hyung this is a matter of life and death pls help me " wonpil fake sobs and clutches his chest  
dramatically

 

"spill the tea first"

 

  
"here..." wonpil hesitantly shows sungjin the text message he received last night as if it was some secret to be protected.

 

"oHーabout that" sungjin avoids eye contact with wonpil. he know something about this after all.  _more like he's behind this._

 

" u know i'm friends with one of their members right? i-i kinda told him that i know someone.... that can join  
them "

  
ーand that someone was me" wonpil deadpan said

 

sungjin looked at his left hand, looking at his imaginary watch "oh look at the time haha gotta go" he  
lets out a weird laugh and rushes his way out of wonpil's sightー _he became sonic_.

 

 

 

"yah!"

 

 

 

 

※ ※ ※

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_♪♫♬_ ** _riiiiiing_ **_♪♫♬_ **

 

 

  
"shit" wonpil gasps, realizing it's already lunch time. ' _was time always this fast? oh how he wish it was_ _like this every math class'_  he thought. he then tries to call sungjin.

 ** _the number you diale-_** "from now on i don't know a park sungjin" he sighs

  
"should i... just not show up?" he lights up and claps at himself, thinking it was a good idea

ーhis feet still makes its way to the cafeteria tho.

 _ **♪**_ _ **ding ♪**_ he receives a message.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------  
**unknown number:**

  
Hey! if you're looking for me, I'm sitting at the farthest table. The one outside. hehe

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

it took only a minute or a second for wonpil to find where jae is. of course how can he not find him, he's  
tall and literally glowing. "...jae-ssi?" jae was startled at wonpil's sudden approach.

"o-oh hello" jae smiles and gestures him to sit down. wonpil awkwardly makes his way to sit

-knowing that almost everyone was shooting eyes at  
them.  _well, who wouldn't get all jealous(y-) to sit with a park jaehyung._

 

 

  
"i suppose u didnt have lunch yet so...ta-da?" jae offers him cutely wrapped lunch boxes " my sister  
happened to make extra ones ha ha"

 

"are u trying to bribe me? ーwell, it doesn't matter tho since ur cute" wonpil mentally facepalmed himself.  
he wasn't suppose to say that out loud but he atleast managed to mutter the last words quietly. _hopefully jae_ _didnt hear it_

 

"no i-" jae was cut off

 

"no, no i mean thank you jae-ssi..and u did not hear anything ok?" wonpil interrupted

 

"h-haha okay? and just call me hyung tho"

 

and they went to eat. jae was supposed to ask wonpil about the event but he found himself asking questions a person usually  
asks when they meet for the first time and giving jokes which wonpil laughs easily to.  _it's nice to have a_  
_little chat once in awhile right?_   in addition, he also finds it weird but with wonpil's company, he feels soft and tingly inside.

 

  
"before i forget....are u still interested in joining?" jae asks

 

"i don't have any choice right? u even gave me food" jae was flustered again, he did not mean it like  
that

  
"just kidding, hyung. i'll join" wonpil continued and laughs. ' _wow who would've thought one's l_ _augh was this etherealーit can easily drive negativity away'_  jae thinks.

 

 

  
30 minutes had passed _(more like seconds for the both of them)_   they had finished chatting and eating as well

 

 

"aigoo what a messy eater" jae coos.

 

wonpil was suprised at the next few seconds as he felt fingers  
hold his chin and a thumb on the corner of his lips, wiping something away. he still had food crumbs.

 

they stared at each other for awhile.

they don't mind thoーthere was this awkward yet soft atmosphere around them until

 

"oh my god did i made u uncomfortable?" jae breaks the silence, quickly removing his hand "s-sorry it  
became a habit. i have this friend who also eats messily haha" he laughs sheepishly. _jae silently wished to be swallowed by the ground_

 

 

 

  
**♪♫♬** _riiiiiing diiing doong_ **♪♫♬**

 

 

 

 

  
_'good timing_   'they both thought.

 

the bell rings, signalling them that it's almost time.

 

 

 

"lets get going now yeah? thanks for today wonpilie"

 

"um yeah..thanks for lunch too"

 

"oh and i'll see u at the band room tomorrow for practice." jae waves and quickly walks away "oh my god what was that" jae shooks his head, not believing what he just did as he makes his way back to class..its not like he had never done this to his friend before but it felt weird and...cheesy this  
timeー _it was heart fluttering_

 

 

 

 

  
***

 

 

 

 

 

 **onepeel:**   yAH paRK suNgjin!!!!

 

 

 

 **onepeel:** i meAn hyUng

 

 

 

  
**onepeel:** gUESs wHAt

 

 

 

※ ※ ※

* * *

 

※ ※ ※

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls do note that im slow at making updates haha;;  
> i love u all have a nice day!  
> fighting!! uwu
> 
> follow me on stan twt : @sshioriiiiiii ((shamelesspromotionpassingby))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo watch me go back and disappear again in months- jkjk i'm glad i finally had the inspiration to continue the next chapter!! tbh, i lost motivation to the point that i want to discontinue writing this but yeahh. i tried to make the story interesting but i hope u don't mind fantasy-related stuff. enjoy?? uwu

 

 

 

_cause you're the right time at the right moment_

  
_you're the sunlight, keeps my heart going_

  
_i know when i'm with you, i can't keep myself from falling_

  
_right time at the-_

 

"wow i didn't expect you to sing that well!" _ーright moment._ right moment indeed. jae announces, startling wonpil who was singing the chorus of it's you by henry while playing the keys.

awhile ago, the trio _(jae, brian, and dowoon)_ decide to buy whatever they crave from the nearest convenience store outside the campus. they also need this to recharge from practicing too much. _as they say, you're not you when you're hungry._ the three left poor wonpil all alone in the school's practice room. getting impatient, the lonely male tries to distract himself by playing the keyboard. he plays random songs from barney's theme song to a random nursery rhyme until he got immersed when he started playing it's you. _he blasts this song at 2 am don't judge._

"n-not really. just average" wonpil answers back, not meeting the older's adoring gaze at him. "you're good enough to replace junhyeok" brian adds in a serious tone, earning a gasp from dowoon. "yah enough with that, let's start before it gets dark" jae claps his hand, signalling them to get into their positions.

 

  
"thanks again... wonpil feels a hand on one of his shoulder -for accepting my bribe" the taller man jokes, helping wonpil in cleaning up the remaining assorted snack wrappers and cans of soda placed on the desk. "it's no problem hyung, i had a lot of fun with you guys" the brunette thows him a two thumbs up. _how cute._ "it's getting late soon. mind if i walk you home?" jae suggests out of the blue. "wow hyung it's only 4 in the afternoon. i can take care of myself, thanks" the younger tells as he throws the litters he collected moments ago. "don't mind him pil, he's just lovestr- brian's words were cut off by jaehyung aggresively elbowing his sides. "h-help i think my ribs are broken"

"don't worry wonpil hyung, this is a normal everyday scenario. normal" the cute drummer boy adds. "uh.. i'll see you tomorrow then?" wonpil bids them goodbye, his footsteps slowly becoming inaudible.

 

 

"jae-hyung" jae's ears perk up at the unusual tone of their maknae "hm?"

"how on earth is this possible? that wonpil hyung still does not remember you?" dowoon questions in frustation, messing his hair a little too much. "us?" the question made jae flinch, he was not expecting this. they decided to ignore this whole situation long ago but eventually no one can escape reality.

"time will come, dowoon-ah. time will." jae reassures him, looking at him in the eyes.  
"hyung, don't fall too hard for wonpil _again_... brian speaks, a hint of sorrow in his eyes -we're worried about you" 

jaehyung hates this topic so much, so much that it makes his heart squeeze in pain everytime he thinks of _it_ \- the _reality_ that they can never avoid, the _truth_ that even a miracle cannot save and their _fates_ that's impossible to rewrite. _it's hopeless._

jaehyung takes a deep breath and stares above the red orange tinted sky. _a beautiful yet fiery color, he thinks._ "it will never happen again, brian. i _won't.._

 

..he's human and i'm _not_. it's tragic"

he smiles bitterly, trying to hold back his tears at the moment. he didn't want to cry infront of his friends. _never_. he wants to be strong, strong enough to forget about the memories that should be forgotten. _his feelings for wonpil too._

"correction hyung- it's _us_. don't leave us like that! we're all in this together right?" brian pouts, slinging an arm on the older's shoulder.

"sorry hyung, i should not have asked" the maknae sighs, patting the oldest in the back. "anyways, we have an upcoming performance soon so you better treat me ice cream hyung" dowoon tries to brighten up the mood, dragging his hyung's arm in all his might. "yah! you've been hanging around with junhyeok too much, there's literally no sense in what you just said!" jaehyung complains but later on begins to laugh and defeatedly treats dowoon to ice cream.

 

somewhere, on the other side of the world, junhyeok sneezes.

  
"is someone backstabbing me"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun(not really) fact: when momoland's bboom bboom was released, i did not really like it at first but as i play the song all over again boi i was t r a p p e d and boom that explains the cliché title of this fic- though as several months passed by, i grew tired of it and annoys me whenever i hear that thing, whats worse is that the song became so popular in our country. almost everyone made a dance cover, played it in every stores/radio station and solo stanned *cough* nancy*cough*
> 
> ok thats all thanks for listening to this nonsense   
> ((disclaimer: ihave nothing against bboom bboom and momoland i lov my girls ))

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess sorry


End file.
